This specification describes an active noise reduction system using adaptive filters and more particularly, a narrowband feed forward active noise reduction system. Active noise control using adaptive filters and narrowband feed forward active noise reduction systems are discussed generally in S. J. Elliot and P. A. Nelson, “Active Noise Control” IEEE Signal Processing Magazine, October 1993.